


Year Zero

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: I like reading dystopian fiction, and I've noticed there are quite a few about what could happen if we end up with a society where the rights of one sex or another are stripped away. But what if it were men? What if men were suddenly enslaved and forced to become nothing more than concubines or servants - the Handmaid's Tale pulled inside out?So...I sketched out a few ideas and then, decided to see if I could fic it. Whether this will go further than one chapter, I have no idea. I'd like it to. Mainly because I have terrible writer's block with my other fics, and would like to have one that actually does go somewhere.A  First Order. One that takes over, and demands the subjugation of men to women.  One of those men is Hux, sold into slavery to someone  more terrified than he is. There is a leader of the First Order...rumoured to be a male. So why is he so intent on dividing the sexes? What does he really intend?Title taken from a Nine Inch Nails album.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was gorgeous.

His first impression, as he walked in, manacled, the metal rings heavy on his frail wrists, his head bowed, was that money and taste had been applied in ensuring his comfort. A bed, easily a double. A wardrobe. And shelves lined with books. 

As Hux entered, the other male, standing behind him, spoke.

"Lift your hands. Do not turn round."

Hux did so, wordlessly, feeling an internal sigh of relief as the lock was released, the metal falling away from skin. He took a ragged breath. The other man spoke again.

"Madam will send for you. You are to find clothes in the closet. Shower, and change. She will want you to look presentable."

Hux bit his lip, his mouth burning with words he wished to throw as a response. He had no intention of showering or making himself presentable. He had no intention of doing anything for the woman who had enslaved him. 

Without saying anything else, the other man turned and left, the door shutting behind him. Hux walked over, and sat on the bed. The whole situation, he felt, was incomprehensible. CEO of one of the largest tech firms in the world, reduced to this. But he hadn't paid enough attention. Hadn't listened when the First Order announced its victory in government. Hadn't realised the implications. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What do you mean, I'm fired? This is my company, for god's sake!"

Mitaka swallowed, not wanting to meet the CEO's eyes. "Sir...its all of us. All the men. We're - we've all been told to leave. That there is no purpose for us."

Hux slammed his hand on the desk. "This is outrageous. I'm not going to be-"

Suddenly, the door to his office swung open. Phasma walked in, coolly elegant in a cream suit. She looked at him. "Hux, you have to leave."

"I-"

"Hux." There was a note of urgency in her voice. "Please, leave. They are outside...and they'll kill you if you don't."

"Who are?"

"The soldiers." Her breathing was shallow. "Sent by the First Order. Don't you realise? Men are disposable. They are trying to establish a female led society. You have to-"

Hux didn't bother to listen. Getting up, he pushed past her, running to the fire escape. As he released the door, he felt the cold metal rim of a gun barrel at his neck.

"Stop."

Suddenly, he couldn't think. Couldn't move. As his arm was grabbed, he felt a trickle of sweat. He'd paid no attention to the news reports, dismissing it as hysteria. 

It was no longer hysteria.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What is she looking for?"

Hux, standing on the plinth, looked sourly at the young woman in front of him. Her dark eyes were looking at him, and she was tucking a strand of hair beneath her ear. The guardian looked at Hux. "This one's in good condition."

The younger woman nodded. "Madam does want one in good condition." She looked at Hux. "And one with intelligence."

The guardian scowled slightly. "She sure? Intelligent ones think they still rule." Hux felt himself stiffen slightly under the guardian's scouring gaze. "And this one's arrogant. Cold." She prodded Hux with the stick. "He may be in the garb, but he still acts like he's in a designer suit."

The young woman smiled. "I think Madam will be delighted with this purchase."

"Fine." The guardian grinned. "He's a walking sneer. I'm sure she'll love him."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux sat on the bed, marvelling at its softness. He looked at the slightly ajar door, noticing a bathroom. Getting up, he walked to it, and blinked. 

It was tiled. Sumptuous. On the shelves were a variety of shower gels, shaving products. A razor. Soap. Soft towels. 

A bath. A deep one.

Hux's skin itched. He felt tired, dirty. He looked down at the drab grey clothes he had worn for too long. Rubbing a hand over his face, he felt the roughness of his beard. He began to turn on the tap.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Tea?"

Blinking, he turned the tap off, and got up. A young woman was standing in the room - the same one that had determined his purchase. Hux scowled. "You her servant as well? Or just her buyer?"

"No." She shook her head, laying down the tray. "I'm her protege."

Hux sighed. Under the First Order's regime, any woman old enough to purchase a male had a younger woman living in her house, to help instruct her on how to rule and control. Hux felt his fists clench. "How nice." He smiled cruelly. "So there will be two of you."

She shook her head. "No. Madam will have you to herself. As her-"

"Toy?"

"No." She shook her head. "I think you'll find she isn't like that."

"Really?" Hux looked at her. "I've spent longer than I remember in a cell. Being told that all I am now is a plaything. A plaything for a woman who'll purchase me." He looked at her. "I ran a company. I owned it. And now...now its gone."

She looked at him. "Everything is gone, Hux", she said quietly. "Everything. My own partner - I don't know where he is, either." She put the tea cup down. "Here. Drink it."

"Is it drugged?"

"No." She looked at him. "Its just its getting cold." She paused. "7pm. Dining room."

She turned, and left. Hux, motionless, stood staring after her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux ran his fingers through his hair. He'd bathed, allowing himself to revel in the luxury of soft, warm water. He'd looked in the closet, noting the expensive clothes. Finally, he chose a cream coloured shirt, and black dress trousers. As he pulled them on, he scratched at his chin. In a fit of defiance, he decided not to shave. 

He looked at the clock. He had a few minutes, but decided to leave. As he began to walk down the stairs, he blinked. The hallway is large, expansive, spacious. He keeps walking, and then hears a voice.

"I heard he was handsome."

"Well, he's not my type. But..."

"Fair enough."

Hux went to the door with the voices, and pushed it open. Two women are there, and the table, he notes, is long. One of the women is the one who brought him tea. The other is getting up, clad in a long white shirt and black jeans. "Hux. I'm (y/n)."

Hux eyed her, warily. "My name. Aren't you supposed to give me a number?"

"I'd prefer not to. I'd prefer to keep reminding you that you are a human being, not a piece of property. Please, sit down."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions on the menu.

"Please, sit down."

"Must I?"

"Armitage." The voice was gentle, yet firm. "Please. I would like you to."

Hux pulled out the chair - wooden, high backed - and sat down. In front of him was a plate, covered with slices of meat. He raised his face, looking at (y/n). "How...generous."

"Am I?"

"Oh yes." His voice was soft, silky, but with a snide undertone that could cut glass. "Offering to fatten me up before the slaughter." He picked up a fork, and twirled it in his fingers. "Isn't that what...farmers do? Before the kill the calf? That trusting, innocent animal, being led to its death?" He leaned forward, smiling coldly. "For a farmer, you're not very good at covering what you plan to do."

"And what will your slaughter be, Armitage?" The voice that responded was as soft as his, and just as hard. "Lying in my bed? Standing at a wall? You seem to imagine that all I want for you is death...but if that was what I planned, why would I show you hospitality? Why would I treat you as a human being?" She picked up a glass filled with scarlet liquid. "I don't see you as a calf. More a viper. A viper...lurking in the grass, ready to strike."

"What a lovely metaphor." Hux sat up, smiling glacially. "Do you plan on seducing all the men you buy with these lines? And is the seduction after we eat, or shall we do it now? Consummate your transanction right here, on the floor. Your protege can measure my size and decide if I'm worth the money." He stood up, and began to fiddle with his belt. "Shall we?"

"Rey."

Without a word, Rey stood, and walked behind him. Lifting her arm, she slammed it down on his back, causing him to double over and gasp. Hux sat down, his face beginning to burn with humiliation.

"I am not a slut, Hux, and neither are you." (Y/N)'s voice had a lethal edge. "I did not purchase you for a sex toy - if that's what I had planned, I would have left you there, on the plinth. To be gathered up, and sent to the First Order sanctioned brothels. Lets face it, you're the wrong build for the soldiers."

Hux choked slightly.

"Then why did you buy me?"

"I bought you because you're the CEO of one of the most advanced military companies in the world. A man who is responsible for the death of millions." She lifted her glass, and took a sip. "If you want to overthrow this regime, then you need to help me. And I'll help you."

"What?" Hux looked at her. "You...hate this regime?"

"Hux." Her voice falters slightly. "My father has disappeared, so has my grandfather. Any man over a certain age, is condemned to execution. Considered useless. I don't know why the leader of the First Order has chosen to do this. I don't know why the world has been pulled inside out. But, when I read that you were among the batch to be sold - I knew I had to have you."

Hux shrugs. "Forget it. All I am now is your pleasure toy."

At this point, her chair scraped back. "You really are as cold as your reputation suggests. Good night, Hux. Don't even think about trying to leave, you'll be shot if you try to leave the grounds."

"So you're going?" Hux called after her, tauntingly. "Not even going to kiss me goodnight?"

"Not with your poisonous tongue." 

With that parting shot, she left, Rey following. Hux sat alone, contemplating his future in the flickering light.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation.

Hux lay on the bed, feeling the softness of the cover rise around him. He felt a slight frission of pleasure, remembering the small, hard bed, inadequate for his height, at the confinement centre. 

He shuddered, and closed his eyes. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

As he had been led away from Starkiller, Inc, he'd begged for them to release him. "My house -I-"

"Property of the First Order now," a male voice had barked, his face obscured by a white helmet with a full visor. He pushed Hux into the back of a van. He looked realising he was surrounded by other 21st Century male aristocrats - CEOs, financiers, lawyers. Powerful men, now manacled, guilty, he thought bitterly, of the crime of being a man.

As the van stopped, he swallowed. Suddenly, the doors opened, and black hood was thrust over his head. Roughly, one arm grabbing his bicep, he was pulled out. 

++++++++++++++++

"Age?"

"33, I believe."

"Height?"

"6 foot, one inch."

"Weight?"

"About 160...too low for his height."

"Why so low? He should be anything from 165 to 190."

"He's refusing to eat."

"Easily solved. Tube feed."

"But, Madam -"

"No one is going to want him if he carries on like this." The female medic's voice was harsh, unforgiving. Hux, lying strapped to an examining table, felt hot words bubble to his lips, and he choked them down. "He's too frail to be a soldier...and he can't go to the brothel. Selling is the only option for this one."

"All right." The male nurse spoke with an air of defeat. "The tube it is."

Hux hadn't been prepared for it. Even though he knew it was coming. In his cell, two large men had entered, one pulling an apparatus behind them. "OK, this is what we're going to do. This tube-" the larger of the men held it up - "is going through your nose, into your stomach. Before you turn into a real bag of bones."

Hux stood up. "No."

"You getting violent?" the other one asked, pulling a baton out of his waistband. Hux couldn't believe it. "So you're prepared to abuse one of your own, to please them, those marauding bi-"

Hux never finished his sentence. The baton swung round and slammed into his side. He sank to the floor.

"We are not one of yours," the older man intoned, his feet coming frighteningly close to Hux's face. Reaching out, he grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to meet his eyes. "We're soldiers. Top of the hierachy. Then you have usefuls. Like the nurses. Then you have you...the pleasures."

"Pleasures?" Hux choked out. 

"Yeah. You see, we've got to fatten you up, so a woman likes the look of you, buys you, and takes you home with her. The life of a pampered pet is yours. But, get this - no access to money, no access to a job. If we don't do this, you'll go to the brothels. Think about it. Forced to dance, have sex, titillate. Reckon that might be beneath you."

Hux found himself being pulled up by both arms. "Put him on the chair."

Hux sat, motionless, as they restrained his wrists. "OK, tube."

Suddenly, a sharp, burning, tearing pain feld through his sinuses. Closing his eyes, he prayed for it to stop.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He looks better."

"He does."

"Up about 10lbs, I'd say. You can poke him in the ribs."

Hux, gagged, turned his face. He narrowed his eyes at the two men. 

"He's going to be a prize for who buys him."

"Yeah. Wasn't he really rich?"

"He was."

"Married?"

"No."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Hux heard a female voice. "Step away from the patient."

"Sorry, Madam."

"You should be." It was the same voice Hux had heard when he arrived. "Is he ready to go for sale? Looking at his charts, he is."

"Hopefully someone nice will buy him...?"

"By your tone I think you're hoping he'll be purchased into degradation and pain." She tutted. "I think you're mistaken. Even the pleasures have a right to a decent life. He's been stripped of everything else. The least he can have is dignity."

The man snorted. "Men like him are a disgrace to the sex. All he cared about was money. Now he's being traded."

"That's what the Supreme Leader makes clear. That men have a specific purpose and should not overstep it." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hux?"

He blinked, suddenly, the door was open. 

Standing in the room was a man. Dark haired, dark eyed, almost swarthy. And smiling. And holding a small tray. With two glasses, filled with an amber liquid.

Hux sat motionless as one was offered.

"Let's drink my friend," the man said, casually clinking the glasses.

"Drink?" Hux muttered, feebly. "To what?"

"To the Resistance."


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it began.

"The Resistance?"

"Yes." Poe clinked his glass against Hux's. "Of which (y/n) is a member. Don't for one minute think she condones what happens to us."

"Funny." Hux's voice was sour. "It seems every other woman does, so why should she be any different?"

"Well, she is." Poe took a swallow of whiskey, the amber liquid sparkling in the light. "Don't condemn her just yet."

Hux stretched, his long limbs taking up most of the bed. "At the moment, I'm happy to condemn her just for being one of them. Reduced to being her pet."

Poe was silent, taking another swallow of whiskey. Hux closed his eyes, suddenly remembering the immediate events to his arrival. Shuddering, he pulled his arms close to him. 

++++++++++++++++++

"Hux."

He looked up. Two white clad, helmeted guards stood in the door way. Slowly he got up, his joints sore and stiff after the long period of confinement. His face itched, and he winced, scratching at the stubble that had crawled over his face. He looked down at the shapeless garb that covered his body, a far cry from the designer suits that he had favoured. He pulled at the front, noting how it hung off his thin frame. Suddenly, he felt the cuffs round his wrist, and the chain attached to them tugged, and knew he was being commanded to leave the room. 

As he walked down the corridor, he felt a sense of dread. He had no idea where he was being led. Previously, he had known where he would be every minute, every day. Meetings. Conferences. Now, he had no idea. Powerless. 

Outside a set of double doors, he was stopped. As they swung open, and he was led in, he realised what it was. 

A court room. 

In silence, he was watched as he was led to the bar. He noticed, with a growing sense of anger, that all those watching him were women. 

"Please stand, Mr Hux".

He did so. Ignoring the judge. He kept his eyes to the floor.

"Mr Hux. We find you guilty."

His head snapped up. Guilty? He'd not even been tried, been accused of anything. He decided he would stay silent. After a pause, the judge spoke again. 

"Guilty of being one of the worst mass murderers in History."

At this, his eyes narrowed. He decided again not to speak, and stood still. 

"Your company, Starkillers, Inc, created military technology. Military technology that you sold to governments. That you possibly sold, on the black market...to terrorists. You created instruments of death. And people bought them."

Hux felt a cold fury building inside him. Starkiller had not created weapons- merely the programming to assist in making weapons. 

"You stood by, making a fortune, whilst people died. Due to your creations. For that, Mr Hux, you are not a Useful. You are not a Soldier. You will be sold as a Slave. You deserve humiliation after what you have done."

Silent, fuming, Hux was led away. One day, he swore, he would have his revenge.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sale.

"Hux! Wake up!"

Hux opened his eyes, the harsh electronic lights scraping them, forcing him into consciousness. He turned to the door. Two white clad figures were standing in the door frame. He began to sit up, his joints stiff. 

"Time for you to be transferred."

"Transferred?" Hux blinked. "Where?"

"To the Finalizer."

"The what?!" Hux increasingly felt he was trapped in a comatose nightmare. "The-?"

"Where you'll be trained, ready for your new role." One guard walked over, grabbing his wrist, hauling him to his feet. "Hopefully they'll fatten you up as well. No one's going to buy a waif!"

"They did that already," the other guard interjected. "This is as fat as he gets!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Didn't he go on hunger strike? Then he got into the clinic, now he's here, ready to be trained."

"He'll sell. Someone will like a skinny pale red head. Niche, I know, but he'll go."

"I hope so. Do you think he'd survive being a soldier?"

At this the other guard laughed, a guttural, unpleasant noise. Hux, humiliated, allowed himself to be led. Silence, he decided, was his only defence.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You need to remember what your purpose is."

Hux sat, miserably, in a circle with twenty other men. Looking at their haggard, exhausted faces, he assumed they'd chosen to simply give into the demands made of them, then actively fight. All were clad in the same grey clothes. 

"Your purpose is pleasure. That's all. You will sit and dine with your purchaser, and show her the utmost respect and good manners. You will walk behind her in public, a pace of five steps behind. You will lie in her bed, next to her, and do whatever she asks of you."

Hux looked at the floor. He was not opposed to the idea of intimacy, but being treated like a piece of meat? This, he decided, he would not tolerate. Whoever purchased him, he decided, would not use him. His physical being was his. 

"If you fail to comply with any of these rules...you will be removed."

Hux looked up. As though guessing his thoughts, the instructor spoke again.

"If you are removed, you will be taken to a Camp. There, you will work. And, believe me, after a life of being pampered, you will not survive what is there."

At this, Hux felt his resolve harden. The prospect of hard physical labour, and possibly execution, was nothing in comparison to the prospect of a permanent loss of identity and dignity. 

"All stand."

Hux, and the others, rose to their feet. The instructor turned and began to speak again. 

"You will now go for sale. The process will last at least two hours."

Hux felt his insides tighten.

"If you're not sold...you will be trained as soldiers."

As the men were led out, Hux blinked. They were entering an arena - he recognised it as a former stadium. There were men already present, standing on raised platforms. Hux found himself pulled towards one. 

As he got up, he turned his head, and blinked.

The platform next to him was empty, the man who had been on it being led down, and away. As Hux saw the black hair and tall frame, he realised who it was.

"Ren?"


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposure.

"REN!"

Hux shouted, loudly, more loudly than he intended. Suddenly, a masked soldier appeared, and using the butt of a gun, jabbed him in the side. "Silence!"

Stunned by the aggression shown, Hux doubled over, coughing. Another soldier appeared. "You think you're a stallion. Stallions need to be broken."

Suddenly, another blow landed on Hux. He choked, feeling the bitter metallic taste of bile rise in his mouth. He swallowed, feeling nauseous. Another blow hit him, hard. 

"You used to have power, Hux," one soldier said, their tone bordering on menacing. "But you don't have that any longer."

"We should have just taken him to the Brothels."

"A pretty boy like him? They'll be queuing up. See how long he lasts."

"Could be fun. The high and mighty brought low. Does the idea of that turn you on, Hux?"

Hux's vision was blurred. Another blow. 

"OI!"

He blinked. A young brunette was running towards them. Without a word, she pushed one of the soldiers forcefully, causing him to topple. She grabbed Hux by the arm, and pulled him up. "Purchaser!"

The other soldier's faceless visor looked at her, dispassionately. "For you?"

"No. For Madam." The young woman looked at the trembling Hux. "I'm here to make the purchase. I insist you unhand him."

Hux looked at her, taking a sharp, ragged breath. He felt no hope, and stayed silent.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hux?"

He blinked. Poe was draining the last of his whiskey. "Listen, I'm going to leave you. Sure you'll be OK?"

"I'll be fine." 

"Well, Madam will be going to bed herself." Poe got up, and smiled. "Her room is next to yours."

"Really?" Hux raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"Its a condition of sale."

Hux looked at the floor. "Is there a mating ritual?"

"Hux. I've told you before. She isn't like that."

Hux smirked. "I wonder."

As Poe left, closing the door, Hux got up. Opening the wardrobe, he found a black silk robe, and began to undress. As he shed his clothes, he began to pull on the robe, feeling a twitch of power.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(Y/N) was in bed, studying the tablet in her hand. The First Order, she noted wryly, was already contacting her. She clicked on the button to begin to communicate.

"Has he arrived?" The female officer filling the screen had a direct manner. "Yes," (Y/N) replied. "He has."

"He's one that needs to be broken. You know his history. Producer of technology that has helped kill-"

"How is breaking him going to help?"

"You need to do it. A man like that has no purpose now, except for pleasure. I suggest you enjoy him while you can."

The tablet screen turned black, and (Y/N) felt a shudder. Hux, she was certain, was being monitored. She felt a tremor of uncertainty. Purchasing him was the key to pushing back the First Order, but if he was being watched...

Suddenly, she heard a tap on the door. "Come in?"

Hux entered, his featured darkening as he looked at her. The black robe had made his fair skin take on the pallor of porcelain, whilst his hair was a flame. He walked towards the bed. "I did wonder if I was going to get a goodnight kiss."

"Hux, this isn't a good-"

"You purchased me. I'm your property. I have a duty to fulfill. I was told that. Make sure your purchaser is happy. Well, here I am to do that." 

"Hux...you'd make me happy if you just went to bed."

"Oh, really?" There was a cruel smirk on his face as he began untying the belt of the robe. As it started to sag on his shoulders, (Y/N)'s eyes looked at his chest - and blinked.

"Hux."

"Like what you see?" he taunted, his tone cruel. 

"I don't like the bruise on your chest."

"What?" Hux blinked. 

"Hux. what did they do to you?"


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking to where?

"What they did to me?"

"Yes. What did they do to you?"

Hux sat down on the edge of the bed, his fingers interlocking, trembling. (Y/N) reached out, and placed a hand on his arm. "Hux, please. Tell me."

He turned his head, looked at her. "Violence. A lot of violence."

"In the clinic?"

"Yes." His features twisted. "But do you want to know what they did to me first?"

"I do."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He'd tried to run. After Phasma's warning, he'd run. Bolted down the corridor, looking to exit via the fire escape. Only to find a sharp prod at his back. "Don't move."

Hux blinked, and turned. A masked soldier was behind him, gun pointing at his abdomen. "Hands out."

Hux obeyed. Suddenly, he realised that from now, he would only be obeying. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Who are you?"

"Armitage Hux."

"What is your role?"

"CEO of Starkiller Inc-"

Suddenly, a blow hit him across the face.

"What is your role?"

"CEO of Starkiller Inc-"

Another blow. This time, more painful, smashing across his cheekbone. Hux winced, his head drooping.

"Take him to the cells."

"Communal?"

"Isolation."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Wake up."

Hux looked up. He'd sat on a small mat on a stone floor, noting how cold, how primitive the cell was. He'd fallen asleep sitting up, leaning against the wall, and he felt cold, and stiff.

"Get up."

"Where-" Hux began, but a gun suddenly pressed against his forehead at point blank range. "Get up." 

As he did so, pain began to shoot down his back. The gun was pressed at him again. 

"Walk."

Hux did so, and was waved forward. "That way."


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories.

"Don't go on if you don't wish to."

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, but had crossed his legs. She looked at him, thinking that he looked almost small, vulnerable. She reached out, placing a hand on his arm.

"Armitage?"

He shrugged her hand off, causing her to flinch. "I won't." He looked at her. "Of course, this is the point where you tell me that I''ve been a brave boy, surviving to this point-"

"Actually, no." She interrupted him, her voice cutting across his. "This is where I tell you that we have to go to a First Order event tomorrow."

"What?"

"Its just come through on my datapad. Look." She held the screen in fronnt of him, causing him to blink. "You are invited to a reception at First Order HQ tomorrow. You may bring your Pleasure Slave." She smiled at him, apologetically. "This means we will both have to get dressed up."

"I'm not going." He stood up. "I've been humiliated enough. Being forced to be here, reduced to the status of a sex..." his voice trailed off. 

"Armitage!" She got up, and moved towards him, taking both his upper arms. "Armitage-"

Suddenly, his hand shot out, delivering a backhanded slap across her cheek. Stunned, she stepped backwards, confusion suddenly clouding her eyes. He swallowed, running his and over his face. "I'm sorry, I-" he took a step backwards. "I'm-"

Turning, he fled, hurrying to his room. As he closed the door, he turned the internal lock, hoping that no one would come and knock. Shivering, he went to the bed, pulling the covers back, sliding underneath. 

Hux closed his eyes. The grab...that grab. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Wake up."

He blinked. He'd lost track of time. He didn't know what hour, day, week it was. Life had been carelessly reduced to sitting inside a small confined space, staring at the walls. He knew his beard had grown, and so had his hair. He knew that he was hungry, but that the dull, small rations he would be given would not assauge the feeling. He leaned back, dreaming idly of the days when the best restaurants were open to him. When he could come and go as he chose. When he could wear suits by Armani or Hugo Boss, taking pride and pleasure in his appearance. When he could chose how to spend his time, whether alone or with others. 

Now, all he could choose was the position he sat in or slept in. He shifted, feeling the coldness of the floor. Suddenly, he felt his stomach being prodded. 

"Wake up."

Slowly, reluctantly, Hux opened his eyes fully. He was staring at the masked faces of two of the troopers. "Get up."

Hux did so, wincing at the stiffness in his joints. Suddenly, he felt his upper arms grabbed, and he was pulled upwards. "GET UP!!"

Stunned, he felt the barrel of a gun slam into his side. "What is wrong with you? You are no longer a pampered prince - you're a slave, and you need to be inducted. Now, walk."

Hux felt the barrel slide into the small of his back, and suddenly he was moving. Swallowing, he followed the trooper. As they entered a room, his eyes widened. 

It was a large room, and in it was a bed. An actual, proper bed. He blinked. 

"Get on the bed."

He frowned. The voice sounded familiar. He turned. "Phasma...?"

The tall blonde ignored his attempt at greeting. "Get on the bed." She looked at him, her face expressionless. "Get on the bed."

Hux, scarcely able to comprehend events, did as he was told. He lay down. 

"When you are purchased," Phasma began, her well modulated voice carrying through the room, "you will be expected to treat your Owner with the utmost courtesy. You will not dominate her, humiliate her, make her pleasure you. Your main reason for existing is to give her pleasure. You will be provided today with a highly trained attendant and you will show how you intend to pleasure your Owner."

Hux''s eyes widened. "I....what?" He turned his head. A young woman had entered, dressed in a pristine white outfit. Phasma smiled. He looked at her. "Phasma- don't you remember me? You worked for me! You were one of my staff-"

Suddenly he felt the gun barrel slam again across his shoulder. He was sitting up in the bed, and immediately slumped. Phasma glared at him. 

"Do not argue. Do what you're told. Show us how you would pleasure her. If a man a selfish and ruthless as you could ever pleasure another human being!"

Hux, feeling a sickness in his stomach, watched as the attendant approached. She moved forward, and sat on the bed. "Undress me."

Carefully, he unbuttoned the pristine white coat, feeling his fingers shake. She nodded. As the fabric fell away from her shoulders, he noted with shock that she was completely naked. She looked at him "Touch me."

He shook his head. Being forced to do so? He couldn't. "I-"

She looked at him. "Touch me!" 

Hux began to get up. "No!"

She grabbed his arms. "You will do as we say!"

Suddenly, an electric spasm ran through Hux. He slumped, unconscious, onto the floor.

++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hux?"

He blinked. A gentle knocking. The door opened, and in walked Rey. Her hair in a loose ponytail, her smile friendly. She was holding a tray. "Tea?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

She sat down, offering the cup. "Madam sent me. To check on you."

He took a sip. "I thought you were going to...punish me."

"Madam says you've suffered enough."

He didn't respond. 

"You do...have to accompany her tomorrow. But don't worry. Poe and I will be there."

Rey got up. Hux looked at her. "Why are you being so...nice?"

She smiled. "Because you're one of us. The Resistance. The First Order needs to end. It cannot enslave people. We are all suffering together." She began to open the door. "Just sleep. Tomorrow, you really join the fightback."

Hux opened his mouth to respond, but she had gone. Laying back down, he closed his eyes, entering a troubled, dreamless sleep.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulnerability

"Armitage?"

He shifted. He felt fingers running down his back. "Armitage?"

Turning, he smiled. "You're awake?"

"Obviously." She leaned over, kissing him on the forehead, her sapphire blue eyes glinting in the early morning light. "We should get ready to go. Meeting this morning."

"And so you can go in before me...try and keep this secret..."

"Armitage, you're the CEO. How would it look if you were caught with the hired help?"

"You're not the hired help, you're-"

"Here to kill you."

"What?"

"I'm here to-" Blinking, he saw a barrel of a gun pointing at his face. "Phasma - you-"

+++++++++++++

Gasping with shock, he sat up, shivering slightly. Blinking, he turned to the window. The curtains - long, and delicately patterned - were closed, with a slight billow. Realising the window was open, he moved to close it. 

It was an old fashioned sash window, and as he pulled it down, he noticed it was pitch black outside. The mansion was in a remote part, which made him wonder about the origins of the owner. A large property, clearly wealthy - he shook his head, trying to clear the vestiges of the nightmare from his head. 

Phasma. Employee, then friend, then lover - then tormentor. He felt slightly sick as he remembered the sexual therapy session. For his refusal, he'd been rewarded with an electric shock and isolation. 

He crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Hux?"

"Oh, go away."

"No." The covers were pushed back, and she slid in next to him. "You're freezing."

"I got out of bed."

"I heard." She leaned into his side, and he allowed her to. She paused, letting a restful silence fall.

"What did you do," he spoke suddenly, "before this?"

"Before this?"

"Yes."

"I was...a librarian."

"A librarian?" he turned to her, his mouth twitching. "How sweet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me, Armitage?"

"Well, its just..quaint, isn't it? Surrounded by piles of dusty books all day." He turned on his side to face her. "And how did you get this house?"

"Armitage..." her voice was gentle, but there was an edge to it. "I suggest you stop." 

"Why?"

"Because..." she paused. "Let's go to sleep."

"Good idea." He turned his back to her. "Isn't your room next door?"

"It is." She began to get up, pushing back the covers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He swallowed. "Actually...stay."

She turned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I..." he looked at her. "I...keep-"

"Remembering." She nodded and slid next to him. "Its OK. You're safe here."

Leaning over, he took her arm, and laid it over his waist. 

"I'm...starting to believe you."


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger and frustration rises.

Hux awoke, feeling the sensation of an empty bed as he turned. He brushed his hand down the material, feeling the softness of the cover. Blinking, he turned over and looked at the clock.

It was after 9am.

Cursing, he pushed the covers back, and swung his legs round. As he got up, he trudged into the bathroom - then walked back into the main room. Something new had been added to the room.

A well cut, expensive looking tuxedo. He moved towards it, swallowing. It looked exactly like the one he had owned before. 

Before. When he had money, a job, and the right to command his own life. He felt the sour taste of bile rise and turned away, quickly disposing of it in the sink. As the water swirled, washing it away, he stared at himself in a mirror. 

His skin was paler than before - possibly, he thought ruefully, because he did not go outside. He began to pull off the robe, examining himself. He was thinner than he had been - a result of not being able to go running. His ribs were more visible, and his stomach was almost concave. His hip bones were becoming prominent. He ran his hand over his face. The jawline felt sharp, and cheekbones more so. 

He'd always been thin- attempts by previous girlfriends and overly motherly PAs to "fatten him up" never met with success. He smiled, thinking of invited home for meals with a romantic subtext, and home baked cookies on his desk. But eating a balanced diet and running had helped him maintain a low weight, but at least one that was relatively healthy. Now, he felt that by refusing the food he was served, and exercise, he was rebelling. Against her. Against them. Proving to them that they couldn't control him. Couldn't make him eat. Couldn't make him move. Couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do. 

Hux felt a flash of anger. He was a successful businessman - and he was turning into a malnourished waif. He let the robe drop to the floor, and moved to the shower. As the jets of water hit his skin, he swore he'd make her - them - pay for what they had done. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She wasn't in the dining room, which surprised him. Poe, who was in the lounge, staring at a datapad, saw him. 

"Gardens."

Hux nodded thanks and moved to the large french doors. He wondered again about who had lived here - who, before they had been turfed out of this mansion, and forced to live like him. He thought of his own property, a spacious four bedroomed house, complete with its own small indoor swimming pool and pristine modern furniture. Who was living there now? He had to stop thinking before it choked him. 

He opened the French doors, and moved into the grounds. She was sitting with Rey, on a bench, the two of them deep in conversation. 

Hux's eyes flashed. She was there. Sitting there...so vulnerable. Her back was turned to him, and Rey didn't seem to have noticed. He looked down, noticing the loose small rock by his foot. A smile began to curve his lips. 

If he did...he could go. Poe could be easily dealt with - 

He stopped. How could he? He could not survive. He was dependent. Helpless. 

Hux felt the tide of fury rising again. He walked over to her. 

"Armitage!" she stood up, and smiled. "Did you sleep?"

He nodded, feeling unable to speak. She smiled again. 

"Tonight is the First Order event." She bit her lip. "That's why the tux is in your room- we had it made especially for you."

Especially. He nods. 

"Do you want to sit with us?"

Smiling, but only with his lips, he took her hand. "Walk with me."

Looking up, she looked at his face. Did a flicker of fear cross it? "I....all right."

He smiled again, this time almost genuinely. Tucking her arm firmly into his, they began to walk round the grounds.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpleasant encounters

As he tucked his arm into hers, he began to speak. "This function tonight...what is it?"

They started to walk.

"I believe its a way for Snoke to gather together everyone who he considers important." Her steps were matching his, he being careful not to overstride. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

He stopped, and turned to her. "I'm sure it will." He smiled, and leaned in, kissing her gently on the cheek. "I know you'll take care of me. Isn't that part of your role...my protector?"

At this, she smiled. A genuine one. "I'm not sure I'm your protector, Hux."

"Oh, I think you are."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The journey to the First Order Head Quarters is silent. He is sitting next to her, eyes casually travelling up and down the outline of her body. The black dress she is wearing is flattering, and he turns his head away. 

Memories begin to emerge. Weekends spent with women, often hastily grabbed. He smiles at one memory, a model, whose exquisite blue lacquer shoes he was made to take off with his teeth. He was submissive then, enjoying her power. But he had the real power, he reminded himself. He was the one who had agreed to the scenario. He was the one who agreed to let her dominate him. 

His lip curled into a sneer. 

"Armitage?"

He blinks, not realising she had been looking at him. "What?"

"Are you...allright?"

He feels that slow burn of rage begin to fill his veins. "Perfectly all right."

"Are you sure?"

At this, he turns to her. "Of course I'm all right. I'm the little submissive... _fuck toy_ who is being taken along to meet their master. By someone I would never have _looked at_ before this scenario." He smirks. "Only the best looking women were for me."

There is silence, and he hears a sharp intake of breath. Not from her, but from Poe. He'd forgotten - Poe was driving. 

She is turning away from him. "Guess I deserved that."

At this, he falls silent. There is no comeback. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The First Order HQ is a glass cube. That's how it appears. As he exits the car, he offers his arm. "Shall we...?"

She takes it, without looking at him. They enter, walking up the imposing steps. He feels a burn of shame.

They enter a hallway, then a room. 

The room, he notes, is full of couples. Men who are clad in identical black and white, women in dresses. And he notices that all the men are not straying from the women's side. These are the consort class, suitable only for sexual pleasure. And he realises, with a sharp shock, that if he doesn't please her - he'll be killed. 

He shudders, memories of the journey causing the sick sensation of shame to burn in his chest. Has he signed his own death warrant? Will she order him dead? He swallows. 

"Champagne, Armitage?"

He blinks, and takes the delicate flute. "Thank you."

She is looking at him. "Armitage?"

"I-" he wants to apologise. To say sorry for the things he said. Sorry for the conflicting thoughts and feelings. He's dependent on her. He hates her. He doesn't desire her. She would never be in his bed in his other life, his real one. Too short, he thinks, dismissively. Not really sculpted. He takes a swallow of champagne, letting it burn his innards. 

"Armitage."

He turns. And his jaw drops. 

Standing in front of him is a tall man, clad entirely in black. Ren. 

"It is good to see you," Ren comments. He is also holding a champagne flute. He smiles wryly. "I'd say you look good, but..."

Hux flushes. "Don't."

"Indeed, don't say that."

Hux freezes.

Snoke - Supreme Leader of First Order, is standing next to them. Clad in a gold robe, his scarred visage is made more hideous. "Armitage," he almost purrs. "I see the owner of the biggest technology firm in the word did not end up in good hands."

Hux clutches his champagne glass. "Meaning?"

"Your thinness." Snoke gestures at him. "I can only assume your owner does not take care of you."

Hux feels his grip tighten. "Supreme Leader, I'm not sure why-"

"Oh, I'm very interested in where you went. You see, your company is providing me with the technology I need. But I need you...healthy. The First Order demands that the consorts are kept healthy, because whilst you may be mere property, you deserve care." He looks at him. "I may have you sent to a clinic - make sure she's not mistreating you-"

The thought of going back to a clinic makes Hux want to throw up. "I can assure you that I am taken care of."

"Where is she?"

"She's-"

"Right here." She appears at Hux's side. "Supreme Leader?"

"(Y/N)." Snoke bows. "Can I remind you that he needs to be fed? Properly?"

"Of course." She puts her arm round Hux's waist. "I'll take care of him."

"Good. Because if you don't...you know what will happen."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"I don't want to order your execution, my dear, but the consorts have to be kept happy. They are mere property, but we treat property decently. If he's not treated properly, he'll be reduced to a slave. No longer attractive or fit...I'm sure you don't want that..."

"No Supreme Leader."

"Good." Snoke moves on. 

Hux looks at her. "Am I...in danger...of getting you killed?"

She smiles at him, sadly. "If you continue hunger striking, yes."

Hux swallows. Gripping her waist tightly, he tries to re-gain his composure.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worming his way in?

Hux was silent on the journey back. She didn't try and engage him in conversation, and he made no response. 

As they arrived back, Poe exited from the driver's seat to open the back doors. She got out, and thanked him. Hux moved out after her. 

As they began to walk up to the steps of the mansion, Hux still did not speak. She swallowed, and looked at him. "Armitage...I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

He did not respond. Swallowing, she walked past him, to the stairs. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He paused at her door. Raising his fist, he was about to knock, when he heard voices. 

"Snoke, Rey. Snoke...threatened us."

"How?" 

"Armitage...is on hunger strike." There was a pause. "Snoke told him that if he continued to refuse food, it could lead to my...execution."

"Your...what?"

"I have an obligation to keep him healthy. If he doesn't...I'm failing in that. So I could be..."

"He's incredibly selfish."

"He's..."

"A former model turned CEO. He's used to getting his own way. Why did you purchase him? You'd have been better off with Ren Solo."#

"Ren is with-"

At this, Hux knocked, loudly. "Yes?"

"Its... me."

The door opened, and he came face to face with Rey. "Yes?"

"I wish to spend the night with my owner," he said, stiffly. "I am her property, and would like to spend time with her."

Rey turns, and she nods. "Of course."

As Rey leaves, Hux walks in. She looks at him, and he sits on the bed. "What is it Hux?"

He picked up one of her hands, and draws it to him. "I just...want to spend some time with you."

She nods. "Very well."

He stands up, and begins to peel off his robe. She looks at him. 

"Shall we get into bed?"


End file.
